


Vacation

by Rosella1356



Series: Pride Writeblr Event 2020 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, BAMF Anthea (Sherlock), Boys In Love, M/M, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella1356/pseuds/Rosella1356
Summary: Anthea conspires to make sure that at least one anniversary together in a city that isn't London where murders and politics can't actually find them, if Anthea doesn't allow them to.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Pride Writeblr Event 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the third day of the pride week writing. The color was yellow and the prompt Sunlight.

Mycroft smiled as Anthea shooed him out of the office after his last meeting. She had made sure that both him and Gregory had at least the full weekend off for their fifth anniversary since the small legal affair that was their wedding. She probably would have assassinated politicians if they dared to interfere with her interfering with the vacation for her boys. 

“Do try to make sure that the world doesn’t implode at any point during this weekend. I’d hate to be called into work once I left the office,” he drawled. 

“Not to worry, any crisis I will handle, or I will eliminate.”

“Anthea, you are a delightful partner for this dreadful business that we find ourselves making a place for in the world, but even I cannot actually save you, if you blow up an embassy.”

Anthea smiled at him, and he recalled that while his nickname was the Iceman because so many people found that he had no emotions, her nickname was Death. That was because at the end of the day, if she wanted you dead, there was absolutely no chance that you would make it out of the situation with all of your limbs attached, or for that matter any limbs at all. 

“Very well.”

“Just one last question before you leave, boss. If I had to choose between Russia and China, which would you prefer?”

Mycroft blinked. Those were the two countries that they most often had to deal with in order to avoid another world war. It happened to also be the only two countries that Mycroft didn’t have his fingers deep enough into all the various pockets to pull strings reliably. “If you’re making enemies, choose Russia. That will allow us more allies, and some time spent on the different preparations for the weaponry that everyone knows that they have. If you’re making friends, China. Always China.”

“Of course.”

With that Mycroft left for the vacation home. Again, not that he had any hand in choosing the location or the amenities. Anthea had taken care of that for both of them. 

Gregory had laughed at her insistence. He told her that Mycroft clearly didn’t pay her enough, if she still thought of them both as good friends and not generous bosses. He always seemed to make Anthea more comfortable, which is something of a miracle given the fact that she dislikes the way the world is run, almost more than Mycroft himself does. 

He shouldn’t be surprised that he’s the first one to the vacation house. Anthea can only really control his workday reliably. Gregory’s has way more twists and turns that neither him or Anthea can spend the time watching most of the time. At least not without causing security breaches that could end with both of them in body bags under Antarctica’s icebergs. 

He settled into the couch with a copy of the detective novel series that Gregory swore was actually decent fiction telling for being written by someone with no experience with law or with the court system. Still, the words washed over him and allowed him to relax. 

When the door finally opened, and Gregory stepped through, he was drenched from head to toe in sweat. “I swear there are days, when I really hate your brother.”

“What’d Sherlock do?”

“At first, I was so thrilled. He came in on a case that wasn’t even remotely interesting for him, just so that I could still make it home to you for our anniversary. For Sherlock, that’s practically a declaration of love. But, then, the man decided that he needed to barge in on the suspect, who ran. So, I had to spend about an hour running through the blocks of London that had no access via car in order to get the bad guy because your brother couldn’t bother waiting more than a minute to get everything sorted.”

Mycroft smiled in amusement. His husband wasn’t wrong when it came to how his brother showed affection. In fact ever since his return from the dead, Mycroft was getting used to the idea that his brother was willing to show those emotions more than just casually. If only to avoid having to explain anything. “Sounds thrilling.”

Gregory tore off his jacket and put it on the correct hook. Then, he crossed the floor to lean across the back of the house to kiss Mycroft gently. “I am glad that for once, we have time just the two of us that cannot be interrupted by the crimes of other idiots or impending world destruction.”

“You do have delusions about what it is I do in that job,” Mycroft teased as he leaned into the embrace his husband had started. 

“Pull the other leg, darling.”

Mycroft dropped the book to the side of the couch and stood up. He stepped to the side of the couch and reached for Gregory’s hand. He pulled him off towards the suite off the master bedroom. Where there was a shower clearly large enough for the both of them. 

He knew his husband well enough to know that sex wasn’t on the table for the night. Both of them were getting upwards in age, and neither wanted to deal with that right after getting off work. There would be plenty of time for that tomorrow or the day after. Tonight, they could just be intimate with being together. 

Gregory groaned when the warm water hits his back. He pulled Mycroft under the water almost as soon as he was undressed. His hands ran through Mycroft’s hair as he slowly spread shampoo. 

Mycroft could have started teasing Gregory again. Afterall, he was an adult man, who could wash himself, but the gentle way his hands moved in his hair stopped him. This was just another way to show that they were together, that they loved each other. 

They spent way too much time under the heat of the water, taking their time making sure the other was both comfortable and clean. By the time that they stepped out of the water and toweled off all of the water, they were both drooping. 

Gregory took the lead and got Mycroft into the bed. He fell into the bed shortly after, curled up against Mycroft’s body. While Mycroft was buried under the blankets, Gregory was only underneath the sheet as he ran warmer. Still, his body bracketed around Mycroft lulling them both into a restful sleep. 

In the morning, they both had the pleasure of waking up to the sun’s rays hitting them in the face rather than a multitude of alarms or phone calls demanding their presence. This was the good life.


End file.
